Who knew: A Duff and Lia tale
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Lia and Duff can keep secrets better than Matt and Emily, but what happens when Lia discovers and unexpected surprise. I wrote this after a request was made by someone here.
1. Shock

Lia's hand shook as she looked at her watch again, only 1 more minute remaining. She looked down at the skinny plastic stick she held in her right hand. She should have asked Emily to come with her to do this, and then she wouldn't be locked in the bathroom at the hotel across the street from where she worked. Why did this happen to her? Could it be that the sickness she felt every morning was because she was really sick? She had been trying so hard to hide it from Duff and had been very successful, but then today, she threw up after she got to the office. Cheryl sent her home even though she swore she was fine. Lia felt great now, but she had missed two periods and was craving hamburgers, which was odd since she was a vegetarian.

Lia once again looked down at the pregnancy test. Two tiny pink lines had formed in the small window. What does that mean? She thought as she picked up the box again to read the instructions. Why can't these things just say yes or no? Lia skimmed the back and got to the part about the lines. One pink line will appear if you are not pregnant and two will appear if you are.

"Oh no!" Lia exclaimed out loud. A pounding on the bathroom door startled her out of her shock. She quickly disposed of the device and walked out of the bathroom with a defeated look on her face. She sank down in a lobby chair and broke down sobbing. The concierge walked over and handed her a box of tissues wondering what would have this beautiful woman so upset. He thought he remembered her coming in a few times with a nice young man, but he couldn't be sure. By the badge she was wearing he knew she worked in the building across the street. Just as he walked over to the desk to place a call, he noticed two of the F.B.I's special agents coming in the doors. Their arms were around each other. He knew them by name because they tended to frequent this hotel a few times a week on their lunch break. He put the phone down and waited for Matt and Emily to approach the desk.

"Mr. Flannery, Ms. Lehman, how are you this fine day?" He asked trying to figure out how to get their attention directed to the person crying in the lobby.

"Fine, Ronald. How are you?" Matt asked slipping an arm around Emily's waist and pulling her close. He had been longing to touch her all morning, she finally slipped him a note telling him that at lunch she was all his.

"I'm good, but I was wondering if you two might know that young lady sitting over there." He replied pointing the direction of where Lia was sitting.

"Lia!" Emily gasped removing herself from Matt's embrace to walk over to their friend.

"I guess we won't need a room today." Matt said rolling his eyes figuring that he wasn't getting his lunch because of some silly girl drama Emily was sure to have to fix.

Emily walked over and placed an arm around Lia's shoulders as she sat down. Lia looked up surprised someone noticed her.

"Emily?" She questioned through her tear filled eyes.

"Yeah, Matt and I are here." Emily answered hoping Lia would tell her what was going on to cause this flow of emotions.

"Hey Lia." Matt said unsure of how to proceed wanting to get out of there but at the same time wanting to be wherever Emily was.

"Lia," Emily began knowing that this was not where they needed to talk. "How about if Matt and I take you home? Didn't Cheryl give you the day off?"

"Yeah, okay, I guess." Lia responded not really looking at them. Emily put her arm around Lia as Matt went ahead to get the car. Clearly this was more than girl drama. The trio drove in silence to Lia's apartment with the exception of Emily telling Matt where to turn.


	2. Secrets revealed

Who Knew?

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

After the long, silent car ride the trio arrived at Lia's apartment complex. Lia exited the car completely dejected. She was unsure how to feel or whether or not she should even tell Duff. Maybe she should just have an abortion she thought, no, she couldn't do that. She felt completely alone.

Matt an Emily followed a few steps behind whispering to each possible cause for Lia's current state. Emily searching her brain frantically for reasons behind the break down and Matt just wanting to know how to fix it so he can have Emily's attention back.

Lia unlocked her apartment door unaware that she ha two shadows following her every move. Matt made himself comfortable on the couch while Emily stood looking around.

"Lia, do you want to talk about what's going on?" Emily began wanting to help, but unsure of how much to push. She was close to Lia, but they didn't share a lot of things. Everyone in the office knew that if you wanted to share your secrets with everyone then tell them to Lia, or Matt.

"Hmm. No, yes, I don't know if I can or if I should." Lia was struggling to put words together to form sentences.

"Okay, how about if you and I go into the kitchen and talk and Matt can stay here if you'd rather just talk to me." Emily tried to reason with her to make her understand that they were not leaving without an explanation. Lia walked over and flopped down in an overstuffed chair with lots of throw pillows in it. Emily walked over and sat down beside Matt surprised that Lia was going to share her thoughts in front of him. Maybe she should take some notes.

"I need a guy's perspective." Lia stated looking anywhere but at the pair in front of her.

"Why does that make me nervous?" Matt asked earning him and elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend.

"What would you do if Emily told you she was pregnant?" Lia said so quietly that Matt and Emily almost didn't hear her. Emily caught on immediately to what Lia's secret was, unfortunately Matt only heard two words, Emily and pregnant.

"Wh-what? Em, Are you, how could you be, why wouldn't you tell me?" Matt stuttered getting up to pace the room.

"Matt, it's not me. Lia is the one who is pregnant." Emily replied grabbing his hands as he passed by and pulling him back down next to her. She made a mental note to herself to punish him for his reaction now that she knew how he really felt about having kids with her.

"Oh, I wondered, well, never mind. Congratulations Lia." Matt was talking but he couldn't hear himself of the pounding of his heart. He realized in the brief time he was panicking that Emily was the only one he could imagine himself having kids with and that he was hurt that she wouldn't tell him first.

"Well, Matt what would you do? Would you want to know or would you, you know want her to take care of it?" Lia said glancing down at the floor. Had she looked up she would have seen the quickly masked look of shock and horror that crossed Emily's face before she regained her composure and donned her negotiator look as well as the Matt's confusion as to why she was asking him.

"I would want to know Lia. The decision should be made together." Matt declared firmly looking at Emily who was taking it all in. She gave his hand a squeeze letting him know that she got the message he was trying to send to her.

"Okay." Lia said making eye contact for the first time since they entered her apartment. Silence filled the room.

"Lia, can I ask you something?" Emily questioned cautiously still holding onto Matt's hand even though she was mad at him for his earlier rant.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Lia answered a little leery knowing the direction Emily's questioning was going to go.

"How long have you been seeing this guy?" She asked trying to remember if Lia had mentioned any dates recently.

"About 4 months. Why?" Lia responded knowing that the questions would get harder once Emily got in full cop mode.

"I remember you mentioning dated, but I didn't think it was serious. Sorry, I guess I should have asked you more about it." Emily tried knowing that she would get more information if she didn't push.

"Well, Duff and I decided that it was better to keep it a secret. That's why I didn't tell you very much." Lia covered her mouth realizing her mistake as she looked at the smile beginning to spread against Matt's face.

"Duff huh?" Matt asked plotting a way to torture the HRT member as soon as he got back to the office.

"Matthew Ronald Flannery you will not say anything to Duff when we return to CNU." Emily shouted releasing his hand. It was scary how often she could read his thoughts by his expressions.

"I just want to have a little fun Em. I won't say anything about what she said. I promise princess." He punctuated the last word by reaching over to brush a stray piece of hair away from her cheek and then winking.

"I think I'll go with you to make sure you don't share any information you shouldn't.

"Matt, please don't tell him about this. I can't, I just don't know how to tell him yet." Lia pleaded, tears forming in her eyes once again.

"Lia, Matt and I will not say anything. Right Matt." Matt nodded as Emily continued, "But you need to tell him. He has the right to know." As she finished her sentence, her pager went off followed by Matt's. Matt grabbed his cell and called Cheryl getting the information they needed.

"Lia, we've have to go, but call me if you need me. I'll stop by after work and you and I will talk some more. I'm here for you anytime." Emily headed towards the door as she finished her little speech with Matt following her shouting his goodbyes over his shoulder.

After they left, Lia went to her bedroom and changed in to a comfy t-shirt and her favorite pajama pants. She went back into the living room and lay down on her couch. She turned on the TV and found a Lifetime movie that she watched for about fifteen minutes before she fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Girls talk

Who Knew: Chapter 3

Lia awoke an hour later. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying before she fell asleep. She walked into the kitchen and put her favorite Tigger mug full of water in the microwave. It's one Duff got for her before they began dating, he said with all of her energy she reminded him of the bouncing tiger. She paced while she waited for the timer to go off. Lia was startled by the loud beeping sound and jumped before laughing at herself and her current state of mind. She got out her mint green tea and placed a bag in the steaming water. After allowing it to seep for a few minutes, she added a packet of her favorite sweetener before stirring it and returning to her couch to think. She wished Emily was there, but was savoring her peace quiet at the same time. Unfortunately, it left her with plenty of time to wonder about her situation.

An hour later, Lia's phone rang. Again startled by the noise, she grabbed her phone and looked at the caller id. 'Duff' it read. Lia turned the phone over in her hands letting the vibrations send comforting sensations up her arms. She wanted to answer it and hear his voice, but she wasn't ready for that conversation just yet. Instead she placed it back on the end table and watched as it went to voice mail. Lia got up and found a movie to watch, one that would allow her mind to not think about the drama in her life right now. She put the movie in before returning once again to the couch. She got comfortable pulling lots of pillows around her when her phone rang again. She glanced at the window this time breathing a sigh of relief. 'Emily' it read. She answered grateful that it was someone she wanted to talk to right now.

"Hey Lia, how are you doing?" Emily asked cautiously as she chastised herself for asking a stupid question.

"Tired, bored, not really believing it." Lia responded still sounded dejected and defeated.

"Would you like some company?" Emily questioned knowing that even if she said no she was going to have some.

"I would love it. I just put Office Space in to take my mind off it." She replied not wanting to be alone.

"Great, how about if I pick up some dinner on my way over and we'll have a girls night. I can crash on your couch and you can tell me all about the secrets you've been keeping." Emily laughed trying to keep the mood light.

"What about Matt, won't he be lonely?" Lia asked concerned about her friend's relationship.

"He'll be fine for one night without me. He actually suggested it. I think he wants to go to the poker game at Frank's tonight and now he doesn't have to think of an excuse for why he's not going." Emily giggled as Matt took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"I'll be there soon. Anything you want me to get to eat?" She continued.

"Ice cream sounds good, and Chinese. Just remember no meat." Lia spoke feeling a little better knowing that the cavalry was on its way.

"No problem. Matt will drop me off in about a half hour. See you then." Emily told her before turning her attention to the man driving her car. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before running her hand up and down his thigh eliciting a slight moan from Matt. He covered her hand with his and grinned. He was so unbelievably in love in this woman.

"Thanks for this." Emily whispered scooting closer to him.

"I know that Lia needs you and even though I'll miss holding you tonight, I know that you have to help her. I can call though right?" Matt asked wanting to tell her not to stay, but knowing it was what was best.

"You better call." Emily said seductively before adding, "I'll be waiting and maybe, you'll get lucky and I'll do that thing you wanted to try last week."

Matt hit the breaks in time to not hit the car in front of them. Emily laughed knowing that she was a big distraction to him right now. Matt looked at her briefly before looking away and pulling into the plaza that housed the Chinese restaurant Em loved and a local grocery store. Emily went in and ordered the food and then they walked hand in hand to the store to find Lia's favorite ice cream. They bought Butter Pecan and Emily's favorite Chocolate Peanut Butter. They grabbed the food from the Chinese place and headed straight to Lia's.

Matt walked Emily to the door and went in for a few minutes, not quite ready to leave her. He set Em's bag down near the couch and plopped down pulling Emily with him. Lia looked at the couple and wished it were them having a baby instead of her. They were so much more ready for it than her and Duff. Emily leaned against Matt and kissed him deeply before taking her egg roll and feeding it to him. After he finished it off, Matt stood to leave. Emily walked him to the door and he left after giving her a passionate kiss. Emily returned to the living room and began, "So Lia tell me about everything."


	4. It's all out

Secrets revealed

Lia and Emily watched a variety of chick flicks while discussing the men in their lives and their relationships. Emily told Lia about when and how she got together with Matt and the months leading up to him revealing their relationship to the world. Lia began her story with the day she finally agreed to a date with Duff.

"He kept asking me out. Finally I said yes just so he would stop asking me. We went to that Mexican restaurant across town. Do you know which one I'm talking about?" Lia told Emily as the negotiator nodded her head and practiced the skills that made her so good at her job.

"Well we had a few beers and he convinced me that I needed to learn to salsa. He pulled me out on the dance floor and, well, it was more fun than I thought it would be. We had a really good time and when he dropped me off, I kept hoping he would ask me out again. He did and we went out for a few weeks before it happened. I fixed him dinner at my place and then we sat on the coach and watched a movie. We were drinking wine and when he suggested strip poker I thought it was a great idea. I apparently had too much at that point, but once we started removing clothes, more of mine than his, we needed to touch each other. Then we just sort of, you know, ended up in his bedroom. Emily, the sex was absolutely amazing. I mean I have never experienced anything like that. You know what I mean?" Lia finally paused to breathe, giving Emily the opportunity to speak.

"I do know what you mean Lia. It was the same thing with Matt; the way he made me feel was like an out of body experience. I can't explain it, but I love Matt. Do you love Duff? Do you want to have Duff' child Lia?" Emily questioned with sympathy in her voice, unsure of what she would do if she herself were in this position.

"I think so, but we've only been together for five months. It's too early to say that. I'm sacred of how he's going to react." Lia responded with more tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well, you have two choices, you can either tell him now and then risk the tests being false or you can wait until you go to the doctor next week and tell him then, but you need to tell him. I know Matt would be so upset with me if I didn't tell him and decided to not have the baby without his input. I think that would end things with us. Duff is different than Matt, but I think you should tell him and give him the chance to step up and be the man he should be. I don't think he'll let you down, and if he does, Matt and Frank will take care of him." Emily said trying to lighten the mood as her cell phone rang. Lia laughed as she heard the words of "He's so fine" playing on Emily's phone.

"Let me guess, Matt?" Lia asked smiling for the first time since taking the pregnancy test.

"Yep, he thinks it's funny. His plays "Pretty Woman" when I call. Do you mind if I take this, he'll keep calling back if not?" Emily inquired, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, you better. I think I'll go take a bubble bath while you talk to him. Make yourself at home." Lia said getting up from the couch and after grabbing her pajamas, she went into the bathroom and shut the door. Soaking in the tub helped relieve some of her stress from the day.

Matt, Frank and Duff sat at the poker table in Frank's basement silently focusing on their card game. After a few minutes, Duff broke the silence.

"So I tried calling to check on Lia, you know to see if she was feeling better, but she won't answer the hone and she hasn't called me back. Do you think she's alright?" HE asked concern lacing his voice.

"Why do you care?" Frank asked eyeing the younger man suspiciously.

"What can I say man, she's hot and I missed checking her out today." Duff said eliciting a laugh from Matt and an eye roll from Frank.

"Well, you'll be happy to know, Emily is over there. They were watching chick flicks and talking about things." Matt informed him peering at Duff trying to gage his reaction.

"What kind of things do you think they'll talk about?" Duff questioned sounding a little desperate at the thought of having his relationship ousted to his friends.

"Why, do you have something you need to tell us?" Frank asked putting his cards down to focus on a more interesting topic.

"Yeah Duff, something you don't want Lia to tell Em? I mean I'm sure I'll come up in conversation and whomever Lia is dating. I mean girls talk about that kind of stuff." Matt stated knowingly unnerving Duff even more.

" I think I need to go." Duff said rushing up the stairs with Matt and Frank trailing behind him bombarding him with questions. Duff ran out to his car and jumped in not caring about the amount of alcohol he consumed and took off intent on talking to Lia tonight. Matt pulled out his cell phone and pressed one on his speed dial amusing Frank. Emily answered on the third ring.

"Hey baby. Did you miss me already?" She asked, lying down on the couch.

"Yes, but I called because Duff is on his way over there now I think. He was asking questions about how we thought Lia was doing and I told him you were there and that there was probably some girl talk going on and he got nervous. I was trying to get him to admit that they are dating, but he left instead." Matt spilled everything knowing that a full confession was always better than a partial one.

"Matt!" Emily exclaimed before adding, well are you coming over here too? I don't want to be in the middle of this conversation."

"Of course sweetheart. I'll be right there to get you. I would rather you spent the night in my bed than on Lia's couch anyway." Matt replied earning him a giggle in agreement.

"Ok, see you soon. I have to go warn Lia and prepare her for this. I love you."

"I love you too Em." Matt confessed not caring that Frank was listening to the whole conversation. They pair shared a look before Matt left in his car to rescue the love of his life from an awkward situation.


	5. Guy's talk

She's not talking

Lia was just sinking into the lilac scented, bubble filled tub when she heard a knock at the door.

"Lia, not to stress you out, but Duff is on his way over here right now." Emily said with more calmness than she felt.

"What? Why?" Lia responded, anxiety rising up inside her.

"Matt said that he was upset because you wouldn't return his calls, and they were giving him a hard time and he left. Matt's also on his way, because I don't think I should be here when you talk to Duff, but if you want me to stay I will."

"I don't want to talk to Duff yet. Please make him go away and yes I need you to stay. Matt can stay too, but I don't want ot be alone." Lia pleaded tears filling her eyes.

"Ok, I'll call Matt and warn him he needs to be prepared to help me with Duff. Just relax in there and I'll take care of everything." Emily sighed as she went back into the living room to call Matt. Just as she picked up the phone there was a knock at the door.

Emily let out a loud sigh as she walked to the door. She looked through the peep hole before opening the door with relief to her boyfriend. Taking his hand she pulled him inside to explain the situation. Matt wrapped his arms around her promising he would take care of everything. He sealed his promise with a kiss before another knock was heard at the door.

Matt opened the door but stood in the doorway blocking Duff's entrance.

"How'd you beat me here?" Duff asked leaning against the door jamb.

"I took a shortcut Em showed me. Look man, I don't want to be in the middle of this, but Em says Lia doesn't want to talk to you yet so go home, get some sleep and call her tomorrow." Matt said as he stepped back to close the door but stopped upon hearing the confession of the man before him.

"Matt, I love her. You know what it's like to not be with the woman you love. To be hiding the very thing that means the world to you. I wouldn't say this if Frank was around, but I know you understand. I have to know she's okay. Please let me talk to her." Duff replied looking hurt. A look Matt had never seen from this man. Duff slid down the wall taking a seat beside the door. Matt shut the door behind him and joined Duff in the hallway.

"Duff listen, if I learned anything from my relationship with Emily it's that you can't force them to be ready for something they aren't. You love Lia, you have to give her time to deal with whatever it is she's keeping from you and then she'll talk. Em is the same way. If I push too hard she puts up these walls that are hard to break down. Now, Lia and Emily are different in that sense, but Lia needs to make the choice about when she wants to tell you what's going on. Please just go home and get some rest, let Emily talk to her some more. If anyone can help Lia work through this it's Em." Matt was astounded that he was the voice of reason as he spoke.

Duff stood up before speaking, " Hey Matt you sound like Lehman, but if it was Emily in there not talking to you, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't be sitting out here, I'd be pounding on the door and calling until she finally picked up or answered. But Emily is in there and it's Lia not talking to you. Lia handles things a lot differently. She needs girl time, Em needs alone time. Duff go home. I'll call tomorrow when it's safe okay." Matt stood up and went back into Lia's apartment where he took his girlfriend in his arms and told her how much she meant to him.

Duff drove home alone and afraid. Afraid that the woman he had spent so much time with was walking away from him.


	6. Truth

Truth

Emily spent most of the night talking to Lia about her situation and mapping out a plan. She convinced Lia to make her doctor's appointment the next morning and then talk to Duff after it was over. Lia turned in a little after 3 a.m. while Emily lay down on Matt who was occupying the couch. Matt wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed his lips to her head as they both drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

8 a.m. the next morning

Emily awoke in the same spot she fell asleep. She was wrapped in the arms of the man she loved on Lia's couch. She leaned up to kiss him awake so that she could get up and move, her back stiff from their sleeping arrangement. Matt smiled and tightened his arms as he deepened the kiss. Emily broke away and carefully stood up stretching as Matt watched her every move. He stood up behind her and placed kisses on her neck as Emily leaned into him. She led him to the bathroom so she could get her typical good morning and hopefully not waking Lia.

Lia awoke to the noises coming from her bathroom and upon remembering her houseguests went into the kitchen to make coffee. She looked at the clock and called her gynecologist to make and appointment when her friends made their appearance in the kitchen grinning at the completion of their earlier activities. Emily made a cup of coffee for all three of them as they sat down to talk.

"I made my appointment. The doctor had a cancellation and they could get me in today at 10 so I'm not going to work. I called Cheryl so, if you can let Duff know I'm all right. I don't want him worrying." Lia said as she looked down at her coffee cup.

"We can do that." Emily responded before standing and taking her cup and placing it in the sink. Matt followed with his cup, not saying a word as he stood by Emily.

"Thanks, both of you." Lia smiled weakly knowing that her friends would be by her side no matter what.

"You know we're here for you, both of us." Emily responded smacking Matt lightly on the chest.

"Yeah, Lia, both of us." Matt stated as prompted.

"Lia we need to get going, but call me after your appointment or if you need anything." Emily said taking Matt's hand and pulling him out the door.

"Okay, bye you two." Lia replied shutting and locking the door before going and taking a shower.

10:00 a.m.

Lia sat in the waiting room flipping through a magazine she wasn't really reading. She put the magazine down to look at another one. The two women sitting across from her gave annoyed glances before returning to their own magazines.

"Lia Mathers?" The nurse called urgently as if she didn't have time for anyone to respond.

Lia got up and walked towards the woman slowly. She had her weight and blood pressure checked then sent to an exam room to change and wait some more. Several minutes later the doctor came in and did the usual exam before sending a nurse in to explain the urine test and give her the cup. Lia went into the bathroom and completed the test and then returned to gather her things. Lia changed and went home to wait for the results.

An hour later, her phone rang. Lia's hand shook violently as she reached for the phone and the call that could change her life forever.

"Hello." Lia answered in a shaky voice.

"May I please speak with Lia Mathers?" The woman on the other end requested.

"I'm Lia. What were the results of my test?" She questioned nervously.

"Well I'm happy to inform you that you are about eight weeks pregnant so congratulations. I have called in a prescription for prenatal vitamins to the pharmacy on file here and you need to call back and make an appointment for a visit in a bout a month. Do you have any questions?" She asked cheerfully.

"No, I'll call you back to make my appointment." Lia said quietly.

"Okay, congratulations." The woman responded before hanging up the phone.

Lia stared at it for a few minutes before placing the phone back in its cradle and bursting into tears. She sent a page to Emily figuring it was quicker than a phone call in her state of mind. Emily called back a few minutes later explaining that she would be there as soon as she could. She was wrapping up a case with Matt and then they had a debriefing to review the case before she would be able to leave. Emily also explained that Duff was worried, but Matt convinced him to wait until she was ready to talk before she hung up. Lia went into her bedroom and curled up with a book watching Dr. Phil and fell asleep waiting on her guest to arrive.


	7. Girls talk but guys TALK

**Girls talk, but guys TALK**

Lia flipped the locks on the door and opened it to the man of her dreams. There standing in a black suit was Duff. He swept her up in his arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Lia broke the kiss smiling before pulling him inside to finish what he started. He sat down on the couch and removed her shirt exposing her huge belly.

Lia awoke to a loud pounding on her door. She looked at the clock and knowing it was Emily, she rushed to the door. She opened the door and there stood Duff in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that showed off his well-formed muscles.

"Hi." Duff said smiling at her hoping he waited long enough.

"Hi." Lia responded shyly wanting him there but not wanting him there at the same time.

"Can I come in?" Duff asked a she held the door for him to enter.

They both walked in and sat on opposite ends of the couch, neither one wanting to be the one to start the conversation. After a long silence, Lia broke down.

"Duff, I need to tell you something." She began looking at the wall straight ahead of her.

"Lia, that's why I'm here, Talk to me." Duff stated moving closer to her and taking her hand. Lia stood up and began pacing.

"I'm…I'm…I went to…" She broke down in tears and ran to the bathroom with Duff trailing her. He knocked on the door but she refused to come out. Duff did the only thing he could think of, he called in reinforcements.

"Matt, it's Duff, I'm at Lia's and she's taken the bathroom hostage. I need you and Emily to talk her out of there and get her to talk to me." Duff said into his cell phone as Matt laughed.

15 minutes later

Duff opened the door to his friends. Emily pushed past him and immediately went to the bathroom door.

"Lia, sweetie, its Emily. Please open the door." She pleaded as she tried the doorknob.

"I don't want to come out yet." Lia answered still crying.

"Okay, then let me in." Emily requested as Lia opened the door slightly.

Emily slipped inside and took a seat on the edge of the tub.

"Lia, I know you don't want to talk to him and I know it's not easy, but you have to. Believe me I know what you're going through." Emily told her hoping that Lia was not in a questioning mood.

"How do you know what I'm going through?" Lia inquired ready to see how Emily was going to talk her way out of this.

"Because Lia I just do, okay I just do." Emily said in a quiet voice biting her lip before continuing, "Let's go out there and you can tell him. Matt and I will be there with you."

"I think you're not telling me something. I'm not going out there until you tell me how you know how I feel." Lia stood firmly in front of the door unwavering.

"Fine, but you can't say anything to anyone. I haven't had a chance to tell Matt. I am not keeping it from him, we have just been so busy." Rambled Emily as she paced the small space.

"Just tell me!" Lia demanded.

"I'm pregnant! Okay, I'm pregnant too and I haven't told Matt. I am scared to death about how he's going to react, but I will tell him. I have every intention of telling him. So get out there and tell Duff so I can take Matt home and tell him." Emily yelled forgetting that the man she was talking about was not too far away from the door.

"Okay, let's go." Lia opened the door calmly and walked out leaving Emily to trail behind her.

Matt looked at Emily who looked nervous and pulled her down on the couch beside him. Lia sat next to her and Duff sat in a chair not too far away. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Emily finally broke it.

"Duff, Lia has something she needs to tell you. You need to listen until she's done." Emily began as she took Matt's hand. "Go ahead Lia."

"Duff, I went to the doctor today. They did some tests and…" Lia paused looking at the man she was so afraid to address, "I'm pregnant."

"What? You're what?" Duff asked shocked at the information he was given.

"Pregnant, with child, having a baby, you know." Lia said angrily.

"I know what you mean. I'm just in shock. You're having my baby?" He questioned looking to Matt for help who just shook his head at the hole Duff was digging.

"Yes you idiot with your child. I am having your baby. We need to decide what we're going to do." Lia stood to emphasize her point with a hard smack to his chest. Duff began to smile as he pulled Lia onto his lap and placed a hand on her stomach.

"You're really having my baby." Duff responded, the facts finally sinking in.

"Yes. I'm about two months along. I need to know how it makes you feel." Lia said not noticing Matt and Emily slipping out knowing that they would be fine.

"Happy. I'm shocked and scared to death Lia, but baby, you're having my baby. How else should I feel?" He questioned bringing his other hand to rest on her stomach.

"Good, I was scared and thought about not telling and you and just taking care of it, but Emily talked me out of it." Lia rambled.

"I'm glad she did. This is my baby too and I deserve the right to make that choice with you and I say no." Duff stated matter-of factly.

"I know. We're going to do this together, right?" She asked settling into his arms finding comfort in their strength.

"Yes. I will be here for you and our baby." Duff promised as he kissed her. "Who knew that even though it wasn't planned that things would work out this way. I definitely thought Matt and Emily would have like five kids by now." Duff smiled as Lia lead him over to the couch and the pair curled up to watch a movie content in being with one another and having the big secret reveled. They fell into an exhausted sleep awaking only to find the bed.


	8. Welcome surprises

Lia awoke in Duff's arms. She smiled as she thought about how happy she was to know that Duff was on board with this baby thing. She really never could have gone through with an adoption, and she couldn't live with herself if she got an abortion. She felt the man who was occupying her thoughts stir beside her. He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer. She sighed content in the moment. The alarm went off and the couple got ready for the day showering together before leaving for the office holding hands as they left.

An hour earlier across town

Emily awoke before the alarm like always. She carefully untangled her arms and legs

from Matt's and slipped out of bed. She had to tell him this morning. She had to share the news that she had been wanting to share for the past week but kept getting interrupted. She slipped on his t-shirt and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. She started the coffee and the smell nauseated her. She began making scrambled eggs, sausage and toast so she could serve it to Matt in bed. She got out a tray that Matt had used one time when she was sick and arranged everything perfectly adding a small bag containing a pair of white bay booties. Emily bought them after she found out and was waiting for the right time to tell him, unfortunately the right time hadn't come so now it was more out of necessity. She made two plates which was funny she normally just stole a few bites of Matt's but this morning she was starving.

She walked into the bedroom setting the tray down on the dresser so she could waking her sleeping teddy bear up. She climbed on the bed next to him and kissed him. Matt wrapped his arms around her pulling her on top of him eliciting a giggle. Emily smiled as she pushed his wild hair out of his eyes.

"Good morning baby." She whispered knowing that he was still adjusting to being awake. She reached over and flipped on the light on the nightstand.

"Good morning Princess. What do I owe this wonderful awaking before the alarm to?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Well, I have a surprise for you." She replied grinning as he flipped her over on her back and ran a hand under her shirt.

"Does it involve me taking this thing off?" Matt questioned mischievously.

"Nope, but it could if we have time." Emily responded flipping them back over and climbing off the bed. She picked up the breakfast tray and brought it over to him. Matt smiled as she sat down beside him.

"Wow, breakfast in bed. I must have been really good last night." Matt joked kissing her cheek. "Thanks babe."

Emily smiled as she thought about the little bag on the corner. She hoped he wouldn't open it just yet. They both ate in silence for a few minutes before Emily couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey Matt, do you see that little bag. Can you open it now?" She asked biting her lower lip. Matt picked up the little yellow bag and reached inside. He pulled out the tiny white booties and looked at Emily in disbelief.

"Are these for Lia or are you trying to tell me something?" He questioned setting the rest of his breakfast aside and looking deeply into the eyes of the woman he loved.

"Matt, I'm pregnant too. I have been trying to tell you for the past week, but things have been so crazy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She began crying as she said these last words.

"Em, baby come here." Matt said pulling her into an embrace. "Honey, I love you. I can't believe I'm going to be a father, but there is no one else I'd want to have a baby with."

"Really?" Emily asked wiping her eyes.

"Really baby. I'm shocked, but we're going to be parents. You and me. We created another human being Em. It's amazing. I love you so much sweetheart." Matt kissed Emily to seal his words.

Emily lifted her shirt off and lay down on the bed before pulling him on top of her. She kissed him before saying, "Good, because I really want to have this baby with you. I can't do it on my own. Matt I love you and I was so scared you'd be mad and that you'd leave me."

Matt stopped her with a kiss. They made love before getting in the shower and getting ready for work.

Matt couldn't stop looking at her, as she got ready. He cleaned up their breakfast mess that was scattered around the bedroom due to their morning routine and followed her into the kitchen. She handed him his coffee and the left for work happy with the turn their lives were taking.

CNU Los Angeles

Matt and Emily walked into the office arguing over when to tell Cheryl that one of her best negotiators needed to be taken off of active duty. Emily was glowing and people were taking notice, as the couple was standing a little closer than they usually did in the office. Lia walked out of the SIMS room and up to the pair.

"Hey guys!" She said a little too cheery. "I just wanted to thank you two for helping me and Duff. We are okay now. He's excited about the baby and we can't wait until everyone knows. I'm telling Cheryl in a little while. How do you think she'll react?"

"Lia I think she'll be fine with you being pregnant. Now when we tell her about us, she won't be so happy." Emily responded before adding, "Which is why we're waiting until the right time." She emphasized the last point to both Matt and Lia as she walked away.

Lia waited until Duff came up from HRT and the couple walked into Cheryl's office. Cheryl was surprised to see the two of them come in together, but she had a suspicion that they were together.

"Can I help you two with something this morning?" She asked once the pair had taken seats in the chairs opposite her.

"We need to talk to you." Duff said stating the obvious.

"Okay, so tell me." Cheryl replied bracing for bad news.

"I'm pregnant." Lia blurted out unable to control her joy her face radiating from inside.

"What, wow. And Duff, you're the father I'm assuming?" Cheryl asked.

"That's correct ma'am. We've been seeing each other for a while but keeping it a secret, we didn't want you to have to worry about us too." Duff answered taking hold of Lia's hand.

"Well, he same rule doesn't apply to you two since you're in different units and neither one of you is a supervisor. I just wish you had told. Congratulations on the baby. Now get to work." Cheryl said as she stood and shook both of their hands unaware that Matt and Emily were watching the scene from their desks hoping that when they told her, Cheryl would react the same way but knowing she wouldn't.


	9. Little evidences

Evidence

Emily was just over three months pregnant. She slipped out of bed and grabbed her favorite jeans. She grabbed a red tank top and a white button up shirt before heading into the bathroom. Matt heard her get up and wondered why she was up before their alarm. They had pretty much been living together since they found out Emily was with child. She only had another month on her lease and they decided that Matt's house was more conducive to raising a baby. Matt had bought a ring before he found out about Emily and was hoping for the right time to ask her. Rumors were flying around the office about the couple and the fact that Lia and Duff were having a baby. Everyone thought Matt and Emily would be first. They had not wanted to tell anyone until after Emily's first trimester was over. Today was the day. Matt and Emily were going to inform their boss that Emily was pregnant and that she needed to be taken out of the field as soon as possible. Matt had been very protective over the last month and it had not gone unnoticed by their friends.

Emily finished washing her face knowing that the next step in her morning would be throwing up. It always happened at this time of day. Matt wiped the sleep from his eyes as he heard her gagging. He hated this for her but knew it was a part of the changes going on in her body. He walked into the bathroom and kneeled beside her rubbing her back. He pulled her hair back and kissed her cheek before standing and running a warm bath for her. Emily stood carefully and Matt helped her remove her pajamas before both of them settled into the bathtub. Matt gently caressed her body as he washed her skin. She relaxed against him loving the fact that he was so caring. Emily washed hr hair and got out of the tub followed by Matt. He wrapped her in a towel and carried her back to bed. Matt went into the kitchen to fix his coffee and brought her a glass of orange juice and a bagel. Emily ate it slowly before drinking her orange juice. She stood and dropped the towel. Matt walked over to her and ran a hand over her stomach. He stared at her body in disbelief. He felt the small bump that had begun to form that was not their last night when they made love. Emily froze afraid that Matt was having second thoughts about having a baby with her. She quickly grabbed her bra and tank top and slipped them on along with her underwear. She buttoned her white shirt and grabbed her jeans. She pulled them up and fumbled with the zipper. Her jeans were tighter than usual. She sucked her stomach in and fastened the button and walked out of the room as tears began to fall. She sat down on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest as she cried. This is the position Matt found her in after he got dressed.

"Em, baby what's wrong?" He asked going immediately to sit beside her. She pulled away when he put an arm around her.

"You don't want to have a baby with me. I saw it in your face. You were thinking about how fat I'm going to get and how unattractive I'll be." She sobbed wiping her tears with her hands as she turned away from him.

"Sweetheart, come here. I was thinking that your stomach had a bump this morning that wasn't there last night. It felt different and it made me think of the fact that you're carrying my baby. Em, honey, I was thinking about how beautiful you'll be when your nine months pregnant and how happy it makes me that you want to have my baby. Emily let's tell everyone today. I hate keeping this a secret." Matt responded pulling her close to him so that her head was resting on her shoulder.

"Matt, are you absolutely sure about this? I mean there is no going back." Emily said, her crying slowing.

"Honey, I've never been more sure of anything. In fact…" Matt got up and went into the bedroom before returning to the living room and kneeling before her. He took both of her hands in his before continuing, "Emily, I love you and was planning on doing this before we found out you were pregnant, but things change and I was waiting for the right moment. Will you marry me?"

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Emily questioned suspiciously.

"Because I know that I want to spend every day with you for the rest of my life. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I was going to ask you before I knew about the baby. Here's the sales slip." Matt stated showing her the receipt.

Emily looked at the date and it was a few weeks before she found out she was pregnant.

"Matt are you sure?" She asked again biting her lower lip.

"Yes, Emily. I want to marry you now will you give me an answer?" Matt requested a little nervous that she hadn't answered.

"Yes. Matthew Flannery I will marry you." Emily replied puling him into a hug before adding, "We're going to be late if we don't leave right now."

Matt kissed her hard and carried her back into the bedroom. He smiled thinking about how he was going to explain this to Cheryl, but didn't care. He wanted to seal this new commitment with sex. Emily giggled as he laid her down and removed her clothes piece by piece not really caring at that moment that they would be later than they ever were before.

An hour later they walked into the CNU headquarters. Cheryl had been waiting for them. The whole office was a buzz with rumors of what was keeping Matt and Emily. The couple walked in holding hands much to the surprise of everyone.

"Flannery, Lehman. My office now!" Cheryl hollered as soon as she noticed them.

"She won't be able to call me that for long." Emily whispered as she leaned into Matt.

He smiled as they walked into their boss's office and sat behind closed doors.

"So what excuse do you have for yourselves this morning?" Cheryl asked clearly annoyed.

"Well." Emily began but stopped when Matt interrupted.

"We got engaged this morning." Matt stated calmly as if that explained everything.

"What? Is that true?" She questioned Emily who was in stunned silence that Matt was so forward about their relationship.

"Yes ma'am." Emily said lifting her left hand to show off her princess cut engagement ring.

"Wow! I can't believe it. You two do realize that means you have to have new partners, right?" She asked knowing that they probably hadn't thought about that.

"Yes, we assumed that, but there's more. EM." Matt replied taking hold of Emily's hand.

"I need to be taken out of the field temporarily. I am about three months pregnant and well, you know the policy on that." Emily said smiling as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Well, is that why you got engaged?" Cheryl questioned hoping she was wrong.

"NO!" Matt and Emily answered in unison.

"I was planning on asking her before we found this out, but it never was the right time." Matt explained.

"Well, I'm not happy that I have to break up such a perfect team, but I can't say I'm surprised. I'm happy for the two of you on a personal level. I'm glad you're finally realizing what you mean to each other." She replied before continuing, "Emily, you'll continue teaching and you can help Lia during negotiations form here. You will not go out into the field at all. Is that clear?"

"Yes, and Cheryl, thanks. Matt and I are really happy about all of this." Emily responded glowing from finally telling someone their secret.

The couple walked out of the office to the stares of everyone. Emily walked into the SIMS room to share the news with Lia while Matt took the elevator to the basement to deal with Frank and Duff.

SIMS room

"Hey Lia, are you busy?" Emily asked as she entered the room.

"Nope, what's up?" Lia answered smiling and rubbing her stomach that had formed small baby bump.

Emily pulled the computer tech over to the side of the room before holding out her left hand.

"Oh my goodness!!!!" Lia exclaimed causing the other people in the room to look their way.

"Matt and I got engaged this morning. We told Cheryl everything and I get to hang out with you from now on." Emily explained as Lia stood in shock.

"Really, that is so exciting. SO is that why you two were late this morning? I mean you were really late." Lia asked pulling Emily over to sit down near her desk.

"Yes, he asked me this morning. He bought the ring before we knew I was pregnant and was waiting for the right time to ask. We can't be partners because of that and I can't be in the field. Matt is so happy about all of that. HE says he'll worry less." Emily rambled on not caring that others were listening to their conversation.

HRT Kill house

"Agent Flannery. We are so happy you could grace us with your appearance this morning. Any reason you are so late?" Frank asked grinning.

"Yeah, I thought that woman of your cracked the whip when it came to being on time." Duff chimed in.

"Well we had a lot of sex this morning since I asked her to marry me." Matt told them smiling.

"What?" They asked in unisons, shock written over their faces.

"Emily and I are getting married, and we're having a baby too." Matt added speaking slowly making sure they understood.

"You mean Lehman agreed to marry you and have your child. Maybe she's not as smart as I thought she was." Frank laughed as Matt punched him on the shoulder.

"So when's she due?" Duff asked wondering how they were going to deal with two hormonal women in this office.

"She's three months so another six months I guess." Matt replied.

"That's about the same as Lia." Duff responded as he followed Matt and Frank to the elevator.

SIMS room

Matt, Frank and Duff walked into the computer room finding Emily and Lia deep in conversation.

"Well Lehman, I thought you were the smart one around here, but now I'm not so sure." Frank said laughing.

"And what in the world are you talking about Rogers?" Emily replied as Matt walked up behind her, both grinning.

"You agreed to marry Flannery. I think you need to have your head examined. I mean you're willing to bring a little Flannery into this world. That definitely screams crazy to me." Frank continued his banter knowing that he was pushing Emily's buttons.

"Frank, just because you are miserable doesn't mean you have to take it out on those of us that are happy. You know one of these days, you're going to say something that really ticks someone off and then where are you going to be? You won't have any friends because the only thing you do is insult them. Maybe you should see someone." Emily stood and walked out of the room punctuating her last statement.

"Good luck Matt." Frank replied before walking out of the room and heading back to HRT.

"Lia and Duff sat down in the corner of the room chatting while Matt left to find his pregnant fiancée who no doubt was somewhere either throwing up or crying.


	10. Silence

Who Knew:

Chapter 10: Silence

A few weeks later:

Matt and Emily were walking through the parking garage when they heard crying. Matt instictively pushed Emily aside and drew his gun afraid of what they were about to encounter. Emily not being one to scare easily pressed up against Matt's back before drawing her own gun. Matt lead the way around the oversized pick-up truck that blocked their view of the person who was crying. He peered around the tail end before holstering his gun and kneeling down beside Lia. Emily followed his lead. She knelt next to her friend. Lia was holding her stomach and there was blood seeping through her jeans.

"Matt, call an ambulance. Now!" Emily shouted after assessing the situation. Her worst fear being played out in front of her in Lia.

Matt stood and quickly did as he was told. He also called Duff, Cheryl and Frank knowing that they would need to be informed. A few minutes later with sirens blaring, Duff and Frank ran from the elevator as the doors opened, meeting the group just as the ambulance pulled up.

The paramedics quickly loaded Lia onto a stretcher and into the back of the waiting ambulance. Duff climbed in beside her as Frank clsoed the doors behind the paramedic who climbed in beghind them.

Emily leaned against the truck both hands protectively placed over her belly. Cheryl, Matt and Frank all looked at her. They did not seem to realize what Emily already figured out. Lia was losing her baby. Emily had that fear for sometime and woke up at least once a week in tears from dreaming about it. Matt always calmed her and she fell back to sleep never telling him what her dream was about. He was standing in front of her right now watching the internal battle he knew she was waging in her mind. He put both arms around her and pulled her to him. Emily sighed in relief as soon as she was against him, feeling the safety and security she always felt in his arms.

"Let's go she if she's okay." Matt whispered knowing that there was more to this than he knew.

"Okay. You drive." Emily replied taking the keys for her Jeep out of her pocket and handing them to him.

They walked over to her car, Frank and Cheryl following. Matt opened the door and Emly slid in. Matt closed the door and leaned against it.

"Frank, can you guys drive youselves?" Matt asked looking in the window at his fiancee.

"Yeah, but I figured we'd go together. What's wrong?" Frank questioned.

"I need to talk to Em before we get there. Something's going on and she'll open up more if you aren't there." Matt responded as he walked around to the other side of the car. He didn't wait for Frank to reply before starting the engine and pulling away.

Matt and Emily rode in silence for a few minutes before it began to drive Matt crazy.

"Em, what are you thinking?" He asked as he placed his hand on her knee.

"About Lia and how much she has been through. Matt, she's losing her baby." Emily said wiping tears that had begun falling as she turned to look at Matt.

"What? Em you don't know that." Matt replied rubbing her knee.

"Matt, I saw the blood. She's losing it." Emily was sobbing now. She placed her head in her hands as Matt pulled over in a parking lot. He unbuckled his seat belt and moved closer to Emily where he could pull her to his chest. Emily sighed and slowly calmed as Matt held her rubbing circles on her back.

"Baby, talk to me. What are you thinking?" Matt asked as he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"I am so scared Matt. I don't want to loose our baby. I keep having dreams that she's gone and that you're going to leave me. Matt please promise me you won't leave if anything happens to our baby." Emily answered with new tears forming as she released the thoughts she had been holding in for weeks.

Matt lifted up Emily's left hand and kissed her ring finger above her engagement ring. "Em, honey, I put this ring on your finger because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. Our baby is going to be fine, now stop thinking like that, it's not good for you or the baby."

"Matt, it's just , you don't understand. I know what Lia is feeling." Emily whispered barely audible.

"Em, honey, what do you mean?" Matt questioned, nervous about her response.

"I've had a miscarriage. I know exactly what she's feeling Matt. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's so painful to think about and I can't go through that again. Even though he didn't want the baby and we broke up over it, I always felt like I let myself down by not being able to do it on my own. I should have told you all of this when you told me your secret, but I was in shock that you would reveal that personal of a story to me. Matt I love you. I want our baby and possibly more than one. I'm not sure I can do this though." Emily inhaled deeply waiting for Matt to say the words she had always expected since they began this relationship.

"Emily, I want you to look at me. We both know that Duff and Lia have a long road ahead of them. We also both know that neither one of us is good at revealing too much about ourselves. Now that we're getting married Em, we've got to trust each other with everything." Matt said laying Emily's head against his chest before continuing. "You will never have to go through this on your own this time. I will be with you every step of the way. Emily I have faith in you that you can carry our beautiful baby and then bring it into this world successfully. I love you."

Emily smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on Matt' s lips. "I love you too. Now let's go to the hospital and visit Lia before we go home so I can show you how much."

The pair drove to the rest of the way to the hospital in a comfortable silence holding hands and thinking about the words of comfort they would need to speak to their friends.


	11. Reality

_Okay, so I've decided to focus on one at a time. I am going to finish this one in a few more chapters hopefully. I have several new ideas and I want to be able to give them my full attention and can't do that with lots of stories open. I have three right now I need to finish up so hopefully the updates will be coming fast and furious so keep reading and reviewing._

Chapter 11 Reality

A few hours later

Emily pushed open the door to the hospital room. She noticed Lia asleep in the bed and Duff sitting in a chair next to her. His head in his hands crying. Matt walked over and put a hand on the man's shoulder. Duff looked up and was embarassed at being caught in such a vulnerable position.

"Hey man, why don't we go and grab some coffee. Maybe go for a walk and talk." Matt said as he hugged the younger man who had stood.

"I don't want to leave her." Duff replied pointing to Lia.

"Em will stay here. You need to get out of here for a little while. It will be good for you both." Matt answered looking at Emily for help.

"Yeah Duff and when she wakes up, I'll call you. I want to talk to her about something anyway." Emily stated hugging Matt and placing a kiss on his cheek as she pushed the two men out the door.

"Thank you." Lia whispered in a voice that Emily almost didn't hear.

"Lia? You're awake?" Emily questioned as Lia moved to sit up in bed.

"Yes. I was pretending to be asleep so he would stop." Lia confessed.

"Yeah, he's kind of like a helicopter...you know hovering over you. It's sweet. Matt's been like that since we found out and it's really annoying, but can I tell you a secret?" Emily asked grinning.

"Of course. You know I love secrets." Lia responded knowing this would be a juicy detail into Matt and Emily's love life.

"I like it. I like that Matt hovers. I like knowing that he cares so much that he feels like he can't breathe without he me. That he needs to be near me, that he loves me so much that he would sacrifice anything for me. It's really sweet. Now that could be the hormones talking and if you tell anyone, I will deny it, but It makes me appreciate him so much more. I love him." Emily told her causing Lia's look of shock that the tough FBI agent was really sentimental inside.

"Well that's surprising. Emily, I don't know what to do or how to feel." Lia confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily questuoned taking the chair that Duff had vacated earlier.

"Yes and no. I mean I know I need to, but I'm ashamed."

"What are you ashamed of?" Emily asked turing on negotiator mode.

"I'm sad, but I'm also relieved. I wasn't ready for this. I mean Duff and I are just fooling around. He told me for the first time he loved me the night I told him about the baby. Emily we weren't ready for this, and I shouldn't feel this way." Lia told her friend before continuing, "I know Duff said he wanted this baby, but we barely know anything about each other. We were not ready to have a baby and so in a way I'm glad this happened. You know what I mean?"

"Actually I do Lia." Emily took a deep breath before adding, "I was pregnant once before. I met a guy and we dated for almost a year. I never wanted kids and neither did he. He told me he loved me and all rational thinking went out the window. I told him I loved him too even though I knew I really didn't. We kept our relationship very superficial. We never told anything about our families and rarely said anything that would be deemed personal. We had sex one night and the condom broke. I found out I was pregnant a month later. I told him and he split. So much for love. I haven't seen him since. I thought about adoption and abortion but knew that I had to raise that baby on my own. I was about two and a half months pregnant when I had a miscarriage. Yes I was greatful because I didn't want the baby really, but I also felt like I failed myself. I decided then and there that I would never put myself in that position again and that I would never have kids. That's why I'm not good at sharing my emotions. Then I met Matt and everything changed. I am getting a second chance at something and this time I know it's right. I wasn't ready that first time and I know that, but now...now that I truly love Matt and that we both want this baby so badly I will do anything I can to protect it."

Both ladies had tears in their eyes. Lia took Emily's hand knowing that her friend had revealed much more of herself than she ever had before.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I won't say a word to Matt." Lia said handing Emily a tissue.

"It's okay. Matt knows. I told him on the way over her I'm not sure if it's the hormones or what but I've revealed a lot to him lately. I wanted you to know because I know how it feels when people say 'I know how you feel' and they really don't, but I do and you can talk to me about it." Emily replied wiping her eyes.

"Thanks Em. I need that. I know how hard that was for you to tell me. I hope Duff is as understanding as Matt seems to be lately."

_Hospital Cafeteria_

Matt and Duff each ordered drinks from the Starbucks near the cafeteria. They sat at a corner table away from other patrons sipping their drinks neither one sure of where to begin the conversation. Finally Matt began.

"Duff, man. I'm sorry about this. I know that it's not easy to loose a baby." Matt stated suddenly finding his cup very interesting.

"What do you mean you know it's not easy. Have you ever lost a baby?" Duff questioned not realizing Matt knew exactly what he was feeling.

"Yes. I have." Matt said softly.

"What? You mean you and Em?" Duff asked shocked.

"No. Not me and Em. Okay listen, I haven't told anyone this so it's just between you and me. I mean Emily knows of course, but no one else does. Got it." Matt replied looking the man directly in the eyes to emphasize his point.

"Got it man." Duff answered leaning back in his chair trying to figure out if Matt was for real.

"So I was in high school and my girlfriend told me she was pregnant. We were young and stupid. We fought a lot about what to do. I didn't tell my dad because I didn't want the lecture and at that point we were really only talking when he pointed out everything I was doing wrong. She was afraid to tell her parents because they wouldn't exactly approve of their daughter having sex. So after about a month where we were barely talking she came up to me and said we needed to talk. She told me she was bleeding badly and needed to see a doctor. We skipped school and went to a clinic downtown and they told us she was having a miscarriage. We broke up after that." Matt finished.

"Wow, I never would have thought that. And you told Emily this? She didn't leave you?" Duff asked astounded that Lehman would take that information so calmly.

"She knows it all. The thing is Duff is that it was the right thing. Neither one of us wanted the baby and we weren't ready. Emily and I are so different. I love Em and have never wanted anything more in my life. Duff she is my life and the fact that she's having my baby makes me happier than I have ever been. If you tell Frank any of this I will kill you so let's keep it between us, okay?" Matt told him before slapping him on the shoulder and standing to leave.

"Okay. Matt thanks. I'm not sure Lia and I were ready for this either. We both kind of got caught up in the moment I think, but I have realized that I do love her." Duff replied.

"Let's get back up to the girls, I can feel that Em is missing me." Matt smiled as the pair walked back to Lia's room.


	12. Bonded in tragedy

_Last chapter I believe. There will be an epilogue but I think this one has run it's course and is ready for an ending. I promised some Duff and Lia fluff for tjmack when this one is finished so there will be another Duff and Lia story. Sorry this one is so short._

Bonded through tragedy

Matt and Duff entered the hospital room seeing two teary eyed woman deep in conversation. Matt walked up behind Emily and placed a kiss on the top of her head as Duff sat down on the edge of Lia's bed. All four people in this room had experienced the same type of loss and they were all bonded together because of it.

Matt smiled as Emily stood. Matt took her place in the chair and pulled her down on his lap. The small group discussed many things trying not to focus on the reasons for this hospital visit. Matt and Emily left an hour later anxious to get home and hold each other and also knowing that Duf and Lia needed some time to tlak and process what has happened.

After a few silent moments, Duff cleared his throat wanting to speak but unsure of how to begin. He picked up Lia's hand and turned it over in his own before squeezing it and moving to the chair next to Lia's bed.

"Lia, look, I want to honest with you, but I'm not sure you can handle it." Duff began already regretting his words.

"Duff, tell me what you're thinking." Lia pleaded sitting up a little more.

"Well, I don't think I was ready to have a baby." Duff said standing up to pace.

"Me either." Lia whispered quietly.

"What?" Duff asked turning to look at Lia. 

"I'm not ready either. I mean I like you but I'm not sure we're ready for this type of committment. We're not Matt and Emily. We haven't been together for that long." Lia replied playing with her blanket.

"Well Lia, one thing I've learned from this is that I love you and I want this to work. I want to get to know you better, and maybe in the future, the distant future, we can talk about marriage and kids and stuff." Duff let his feelings all out as he sat next to Lia again.

"I think I love you too, but Duff let's take this slow. Let' just enjoy dating for a while and have fun." She replied reaching up and touching his cheek.

"That sounds like a great idea." Duff agreed as the pair cuddled together in the tiny bed anxious to get past this event in their lives knowing that the raod would have some bumps, but they had two close friends they could turn to and that there was no longer a pressure they were both feeling about everything working out perfectly. They could go back to flirtting and being young.


	13. Epilogue

_Here is the last and final chapter of Who Knew. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. _

Epilogue

2 years later

Lia and Duff walked up to the front door of the Flannery's suburban home. Duff carried the present they had bought for little Rosemarie, Rosie to her family. They were celebrating her second birthday and the couple who had become almost a second set of parents to the little girl had overspent buying the beautiful red head with deep chocolate brown eyes her first motorized car. It was a bright pink Barbie Mustang complete with working horn and lights. They knew Matt and Emily would probably not like the idea but they figured they would deal with that later after Rosie was already in it.

Lia rang the doorbell a little nervous. Her stomach had gotten excessively bigger over night it seemed and she was feeling all the six months pregnant she was. She smiled when an equally as big Emily opened the door. Duff laughed as the pair of pregnant ladies attempted a hug. They decided on a side hug as they walked down the foyer to the living room where everyone else was waiting.

"Wide load coming through!" Frank shouted earning him a slap on the back of the head from Cheryl.

"Frank, one of these days, some woman is going to make an honest man out of you too, and then we'll all be the ones sitting back laughing at you going through all of this when we're done." Emily replied sitting on the couch next to Matt who was holding Rosie.

"Flannery, is that what she did? Made and honest man out of you? Hmmmm, I think she needs to try a little harder unless that's why you can't keep a secret." He responded rising to the occassion.

"Shut up Frank and don't spoil my little girl's day. Em, why don't we eat and then let this little one open her presents before she needs a nap." Matt countered getting a little angry with his friend.

The group that consisted of Lia, Duff, Frank, Cheryl, Matt's brother and Emily's mom headed out back to the grill where Matt fired it up and the others talked while the food was cooked. Lia sat on the grass and played with Rosie and Fluffy, Matt and Emily's cute little white furry dog.

After dinner the group watched as Rosie opened her presents and rubbed her eyes. They quickly served the cake and ice cream before Emily whisked her away for her afternoon nap.

Everyone left but Lia and Duff who chose to hang around and talk to their friends. Lia and Emily both exhausted. Lia sat on a pillow on the floor leaning against Duff's legs. They had now been married for a little over a year, grateful that they had taken their time and solidified their relationship.

Emily lay on the couch, her head in Matt's lap while he stroked her hair. Both women were glowing with the pregnancies and they four were all content with what life had brought them. Who knew what the days ahead would bring but for now, they were a happy and looking forward to their new babies in a few months.


End file.
